Always lock your doors
by LeeLeeBoo
Summary: It's a long story but, like any good story the lesson is in the end. BM/WW and ZATANNA/ROBIN/DICK GRAYSON


Robin and Zatanna have been dating for a long time now. She even knew his secret identity. They even now went to the same school. Zatanna brought up the idea for them to take it to the next step. Dick thought about it and then ask her if she was all right with it. They both agreed and then decided on the right time to do it. They decided on when Wally was in Central City for the weekend, when Artemis was hanging out with her mom for the week and when M'gann and Conner would be away on a camping trip for school. That mean they would be alone in the cave. Dick was sitting in his room and was worried as ever. I am who wouldn't be if it was their first time. When the boys talked about it he would make up a reason it leave the room before they could ask him. All of them were not virgins not even Conner and he hasn't even been out of the pod for a full year. He wondered if Zee was nerves or if she was even a virgin.

Meanwhile with Zatanna….

Zatanna was so nerves she never made love before to anyone she was a virgin and she didn't mind the idea of losing it. It just sounded painful. But, she loved Dick and she knew he would try his best not to hurt her. She even avoided the question when the girl slept over both Artemis and M'gann lost their virginity a while ago. Zatanna had to admit she was surprise M'gann didn't lose it to Conner. But, M'gann did tell them that Conner lost his to her. Both girls didn't find that surprising they were just shocked that M'gann lost hers to a boy on Mars. Zatanna then, got off of her bed and made her way to Robin's room. She knocked on the door and pulled her into his room.

Zatanna:"Why so rough."

Dick:"Sorry just making sure RT or Canary wasn't around."

Zatanna:"RT is hanging out with the league and Canary is on a date with Green Arrow remember?"

Dick:"I forgot."

Zatanna:"So…"

Dick:"Yeah so…"

Zatanna:"Man am I nerves."

Dick:"Me too."

Zatanna and Dick:"Why it's not like you never had…"

Zatanna and Dick:"O my god you're a virgin!"

Both of them blushed and looked away.

Zatanna:"So, I guess I'm not that nerves anymore."

Dick:"Me either."

Zatanna:"Um…you ready?"

Dick:"Um..Yeah you?"

Zatanna:"Yeah."

They then kiss and Dick takes her down to the bed. Zatanna pulled away from kissing him.

Zatanna:"rood kcol."(Lock door)

The door locked both chain, bolt and lock.

Zatanna:"What's with all the locks?"

Dick:"I have to have a few to keep my identity a secret."

Zatanna:"Point."

They kissed again Zatanna then, felt something hard against her thigh.

Zatanna:"Dick could you move your bird-a-rang."

Dick:"Um…that's not a bird-a-rang that's me."

Zatanna:"Wow are you big!"

Dick just blushed as the comment. Dick then, noticed on sacred Zatanna got.

Dick:"What's wrong?"

Zatanna:"I'm sacred it will hurt."

Dick:"It's going to hurt even if you use your magic I'll not to but, I know it will do no good."

Zatanna:"Ok."

They kissed again and then, started to undress each other. Until they were both just wear their underwear. Zatanna took Dick's hands and led them to the back of her bra. He undid the clip. The garment fell to the floor that allowed Dick to look and he did. Zatanna blushed knowing he was looking at her breasts.

Dick:"Wow your beautiful."

Zatanna:"Thanks."

Dick then, moved his hand to Zatanna's underwear and took them off. Zatanna took off Dick's boxers they both looked at each other's bodies. Dick then, looked back at Zatanna and saw how scared she looked.

Zatanna:"Dick your at least 8 inches long and aren't you only 13?"

Dick:"Yeah so what's your point aren't you only 13 and you have triple C breast."

Zatanna:"To shay."

Dick then, slipped a condom on himself. Then, he climbed on top of Zatanna and lined himself up with her hole.

Dick:"Ready?"

Zatanna:"Yes but, be gentle."

Dick:"I'll try."

Dick slowly slide himself into her. Zatanna then, let out a scream when her maiden seal broke. Dick just kissed her and wished he could make the pain stop. Zatanna then, looked at him he wiped away her tears. Zatanna nodded. Dick slowly started to thrust into her. 

Zatanna:"Dick you could ah go a little faster."

Dick picked up and the pace. Making the bed headboard hit the wall and the bed bounce up and down on the floor. Zatanna let out a moan and Dick was coming and coming soon. So was Zatanna.

Zatanna:"Dick I'm going to OH DICK!"

Zatanna came taking Dick with her.

Dick:"ZATANNA!"

Dick lands on top of Zatanna and pulls out her. Then, he rolls off of her taking her with him so she was now lying on top of him now.

Zatanna:"So…"

Dick:"Yeah so…."

They kissed again then, rubbed nosie. Zatanna rolled off of Dick and lied down next to him. Dick threw the condom in the trash. Then, pulled Zatanna close. They start to drift off to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

Dick:"Who's there?"

Canary:"Robin what is up with all the nosie you are making?"

Robin:"Um…I was bouncing on my bed."

Canary:"That explains some of the nosie what about that moaning and groaning?"

Robin:"I kept falling off the bed."

Canary:"All right that makes sense."

Green Arrow:"Dinah don't be so, naïve."

Canary:"Ollie what do you mean?"

Green Arrow:"He was having sex."

Canary:"Robin is Ollie right?"

Robin:"Hit the nail right on the head."

Canary:"Please tell me that you did not cheat on Zatanna."

Zatanna:"He did no such thing!"

Canary:"O MY GOD!"

Green Arrow:"Dinah your blushing."

Canary:"How can you not be!"

Green Arrow:"Cuz it's a very normal thing to do."

Canary:"Yeah ok 13 year olds having sex is normal."

The door open. Zatanna and Robin were just standing there dressed now.

Zatanna:"Um…to let you know there are no virgins on the young justice team."

Green Arrow:"Huh?"

Canary:"I believe that I better tell Batman and Zatara about this!"

Zatanna:" DADDY!"

Zatanna started to cry. Canary forgot all about Zatara being Fate now. Robin pulled her close.

Robin:"Canary how dare you!"

Canary:"I forgot."

Robin:"Come on Zee let's go watch some TV."

Zatanna nodded. They walked towards the living room.

Green Arrow:"You going to tell Batman."

Canary:"You bet I am. I think He has a right to know his little bird is active."

Green Arrow:"You got a point there."

Canary:"Batman come in."

Batman:"Yes Canary?"

Canary:"I hate to tell you this but, your little bird and a certain young magician are active."

Batman:"WHAT!"

Canary:"Oh boy…"

Batman:"I'll be at the cave in a minute."

Batman walked into the cave to Robin and Zatanna watching cartoons on the couch.

Batman:"Robin!

Robin:"Yes batman?"

Batman:"Canary just told me that you and Zatanna had sex is this true?"

Zatanna:"Yes."

Batman:" Zatanna stay out of this!"

Zatanna:"Yes sir!"

Batman:"Robin come on we are going home this minute!"

Robin:"All right Batman."

Robin kissed Zatanna then, followed Batman to go home.

Robin thoughts:"I'm so, dead and I don't want to know what Alfred will say when he finds out."

They finally were back at the batcave.

Batman:"Please tell you at least used protection?"

Robin took off his mask so he was Dick Grayson.

Dick:"Yeah Bruce. Zatanna's on a pill even so we used double the protection."

Batman was gone now and Bruce was standing there wearing his Batman suit without the cowl.

Bruce:"Dick what gave you the idea of having sex with Zatanna both of you are only 13 years old."

Dick:"Hey! We've been dating for almost a year now!"

Bruce:"You still didn't answer my question."

Dick:"It's just came up and we both agreed on it."

Bruce:"Ok but, why did you agree on it?"

Dick:"Because."

Bruce:"Dick stop trying to avoid the subject."

Diana:"What's with all the noise?"

A certain Amazon princess was standing there wearing one of Bruce's old shirts.

Dick:"Your yelling at me for having sex with someone you had sex with Diana. I can tell I'm not a 4 year old."

Diana was standing there blushing. She then, floated back upstairs to the manor.

Dick:"I bet that's why it took you so, long to get to the cave. I bet that if I was it was a life or death emergency you would choose to have sex with Diana then, come get your own son! I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"

Bruce:"Richard go to your room!"

Dick knew Bruce was mad now he used his full first name. Dick ran up the stairs to his room. Then, slammed the door shut. He flopped down his bed and cried his eyes out.

Dick thoughts:"Bruce doesn't understand when he was a kid being a virgin was a good thing but, my age you could get picked on so, bad for it. I already get picked on enough for being a circus freak!"

Meanwhile in the batcave….

Diana:"Bruce you know he didn't mean it he was just mad."

Bruce:"He does have a point Diana if Canary didn't tell me what was going on I would of kept going without even thinking what was going on with Dick."

Diana:"Oh Bruce."

Diana knelt down and looked into Bruce's eyes he looked very upset about the whole ordeal.

Diana:"Bruce you know Dick loves you he was just mad."

Bruce was still silent.

Diana:"Hey look at me."

Bruce looked at her to reveal his blue eyes that were a little watery.

Diana:"Bruce your crying."

Bruce:"I'm a horrible parent Diana."

Diana:"How so?"

Bruce:"I telling him not to have sex until he's married and I'm doing the opposite."

Diana:"Well maybe instead of telling not to have sex anymore cuz you and I both know that's out the window. You could tell him use protection and be careful don't be running all over town."

Bruce:"Point and still feel like I should say sorry."

Diana:"Why?"

Bruce:"I always feel bad when I get into a fight with him."

Diana:"My mom told me that any parent does."

Bruce:"I'm going to go talk to him."

Diana:"Alright I'll walk with you I need to get changed."

They walk to Dick's room and Bruce's opens the door to find Dick and Zatanna having sex.

Zatanna:"Ekkk!"

Dick:"Bruce what the hell!"

Bruce slammed the door shut."

Diana:"Another thing to teach him…to always lock his door."

Bruce just nodded.


End file.
